Demi-Gods
Demi-Gods are assistants for the God who help them for their specified jobs. Some of the Demi-Gods were mortals chosen to be Demi-Gods, and others were Demi-Gods since their very creation. Sometimes one Demi-Gods job would directly conflict the others, this would usually cause conflict amongst them, and the gods themselves as well. Although, there are Demi-Gods who don't actually do their jobs. This would typically get them punished though. There's also a usual theme to most of the Demi-Gods. Demi-Gods * Aurora Aurora is the Demi-God of water, which is his theme of being a Demi-God. He was created by Pureegee in order to defeat a rogue Demi-God named Cyro. Although, Pureegee considered Aurora "imperfect" which was the reason why he didn't help him after he became Cryo's slave. After, Cyro's defeat he now still helps Pureegee in defeating other threats. He also has a sibling Demi-God named Echo. * Echo Echo's theme of being a Demi-God is that she is the Demi-Goddess of ice. She was also created next to her brother by Pureegee, and both were created to defeat Cyro. Although, due to them being "imperfect" Pureegee didn't help them after their defeat. However, unlike her brother, she didn't become a slave and instead she had a power seal placed on her and was forced into exile instead. Which later got broken, with her fight with Aurora and also successfully got his memories back as well. Nowadays, just like Aurora, she helps Pureegee deal with other threats. * Cyro Cyro is the Demi-God of fire and was actually very similar to Echo and Aurora in many ways. As he was considered "imperfect" by Pureegee. It was unknown why he betrayed Pureegee as of yet, but at some point, he went rogue. And also enslaved Aurora and setting a power seal on Echo forcing her to go into exile. He later went to Nightshade where he made Cyro younger making him stronger in the process. Although, his plans fell apart during the final battle when Aurora gained his memories back, and Echo broke her power seal. In the end, Cyro died against the heroes after putting up a major fight against them. * Shiroma Shiroma is the Demi-God of death and the successor to Myra the previous Demi-God of death before him. It was unknown who actually created Shiroma, but he has stated before that his master had made it to where Shiroma had infinite potential and would succeed in killing all life. This put him into conflict with other Demi-Gods such as Cyro, Aurora, and Echo. Even making some of the gods worried about Shiroma. He was killed during his fight with the heroes once they exploited a fatal weakness in Shiroma which was that the souls could still revolt against Shiroma, and break out. * Vitiance Vitiance is the Demi-God of religion, and one of the few actual Demi-Gods that Pureegee actually considers "perfect". However, due to this Vitiance exploits this to his advantage since the other gods know of Vitiance's true actions yet Pureegee won't let them anywhere near Vitiance. Vitiance is a corrupted Demi-God, who leads a cult following him and the end goal is for him to succeed Pureegee as the God of the Prime Universe. This had put him, and his cult into several conflicts with Demi-Gods, Gods, and Mortals. He also has a younger sibling Demi-God named Exemplacy, but she doesn't agree with Vitiance's point of views. He was the person who turned Galaxion into a Demi-God as well. He was finally killed in a combined effort of Cyro and Hamood. His energy was later used to make Virox even stronger. * Exemplacy Exemplacy is the Demi-Goddess of exemplification and was another Demi-God that was considered "perfect" by Pureegee as she didn't have any flaws, unlike the previous Demi-Gods he had created (except for Vitiance). She's a lot different from her brother as she doesn't do anything behind the gods back and even helps them with threats that had threatened the universe. * Azure Azure so far is the only Demi-God who was a mortal chosen to become a Demi-God. In Pureegee's eyes, Azure is close to being "perfect", but isn't quite there yet. Unlike other people, he considers like Exempacy or Vitiance. Azure was deemed Body Guard Demi-God. Since he's mainly supposed to protect the other Demi-Gods with his life, although sometimes he's forced to fight a few Demi-Gods such as Myra. * Myra Myra is the Demi-God of death before Shiroma was ever created, but was replaced by Shiroma when Myra was possessed by an ancient evil named Zakum. It makes obvious sense that Myra was created by the same unknown God as Shiroma was as well. It was unknown for what Myra was like before his possession, but he was killed during his possession when he was killed by the heroes. * Galaxion Galaxion used to be a mortal, but once Vitiance had given him his energy. He had turned into a Demi-God, although it was mostly in his Godly Vengeance form. Although, even with the form he still lost against Photohon because the form drained all of his energy. * Masteritis Masteritis is the Demi-God of trickery, and he basically tricks people into thinking he was an ally, but in reality, he's not. He knows, a lot of techniques and seems to have a mindset of winning. And if anyone like Vitiance doesn't seem to care for those things he would ditch them in the fight. * Virox Virox was a former member of Vitiance's Cult, and originally was a mortal for most of his life. After the death of his leader Vitiance, Virox and the other Cult Members returned to the battlefield where Vitiance was killed at where Masteritis took over as the leader, but it was also the place where Virox absorbed the self-destruction energy of Vitiance and MUTK. Turning him into the new Demi-God of Religion, but this is short-lived as he was killed by Galaxion-X. * Amon Amon was the Demi-God of Grief and was the brother of Myra. Similar to Masteritis he tricked the heroes into thinking he was an ally but backstabbing them once he got his hands on the Shard. He wanted revenge against Zakum and the heroes for what they had done against Myra. Although, he hasn't shown any special techniques, and mostly relied on power from the Shard in order to fight. * Cryogen Cryogen is the son of Cyro, and the newest Demi-God of Death. After seemingly being killed by Vitiance it was revealed he survived the encounter and lived long enough to see his father again. But during that time after surviving, he became the new Demi-God of Death after the previous ones had died such as Shiroma and Myra. Although, Cryogen is hunting for the Shards instead of gaining power through souls. * Geon Geon is a Geometrian, Demi-God that lives in the Dream Multiverse. It's unknown if he has many interactions with the other Demi-Gods from the other multiverses or the Demi-Gods in his own multiverse. Although, he's incredibly strong as Cyro and USB aren't even close to being as strong as Geon. Cryogen is even flicked away from Geon without even trying at all. * Somon As of now, not much is known about Somon, but he is one of the most powerful Demi-Gods to ever exist as his power even rivals some of the gods. The reason for this was because he was created by BOTH Supresence and Concordea at the same time. He was first shown when he was informing Supresence about MUTK getting his hands on The Orbs of Reality.